future for us all
by sleepinnude
Summary: Kurt and Blaine kiss and speak of past with hints of future.


**Title: **future for us all  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Not mine. Title taken from Roxy Music's "Out of the Blue"  
><strong>Inspiration: <strong>Um, I wanted to try a sort of non-sexual close description of kissing. so. that's what this is :D

* * *

><p>Blaine is very good with eyes on him. He doesn't fuss or blush or turn away. He just stares back and lets Kurt observe him fully, taking him in entirely and unabashedly. Kurt's focused in on Blaine's lips parted slightly and just started with swelling from earlier kisses. He ducks his head, mapping the rush of the breath Blaine hurries to take in. His lower lip turns out slightly, anticipatory, and Kurt stalls, dying with the tease but savoring the stretch of Blaine's neck as he arches for it.<p>

Their lips nudge and brush and Kurt catches Blaine's between his teeth, treating it delicately. Something sounds from the back of Blaine throat and Kurt applies more pressure. Blaine cries out shortly hands fisting at Kurt's hips. A surge of satisfaction pools in Kurt's stomach and he pets at Blaine's rib, easing him down. Soothing over the lip with his own, Kurt sucks shortly before releasing and moving for a full kiss. His head turns a little with it and Blaine follows in mirror, fitting them together perfectly.

Soft sounds of their kiss pitch in the artificial twilight and Blaine's tongue runs over the seam of Kurt's lips. He enjoys the slip of it, the feel of Blaine's taste, lets that settle a moment before parting his lips. They touch together and Kurt inhales, chest expanding against Blaine's twin inhale. Air rushes through the silence and stars outside can be heard. Kurt toes over Blaine's calf and one of Blaine's hands at his back pulls up to over his cheek, thumb brushing into the hair over his ear and forward to sweep over his cheek.

Kurt exhales.

The kiss breaks and softly so. Blaine looks up over lashes to Kurt's still-parted, still-perked lips and eyes half-lidded but undeniably set on him. They nudge noses and Blaine lets his eyes shut as Kurt lets out warm laughter on the ends of a breath. Fingers fall through his curls and he bucks into the touch, pleasant hum starting in his throat.

Something stirs deep in Kurt's chest and thrums through and vibrates to the tips of his fingers and the curl of his toes into the balls of his feet and into someplace deeper, something less him and therefore _more_ him. Something more complex and in contradictions, more basic. Something better. He flutters with the nervousness of not quite being able to believe this as reality.

This beautiful boy beneath him is real. Kurt studies the dark fan of Blaine's eyelashes over his cheeks. The perfect curve of his lips and then the curve against of the lips into a smile. The fall of his hair, gone soft in back from pressing against pillows. The ways his fingers feel over his back against his shoulder. The solidity of the rest of his body.

Kurt trembles.

"Blaine," he says quietly, careful to keep under the tenuous sinew that keeps their close night close, keeps the close night together.

Blaine hums his response, eyes still closed.

Kurt tucks his face down and in, pressing it against the soft white of Blaine's sleepshirt. "I'm glad I stopped you on the stairs," he admits to the fabric-covered heartbeat of his beautiful boyfriend.

Blaine laughs but only for a second because _god_ does he agree. And Kurt's hand has slipped up and Blaine's has slipped down so they're holding hands over Blaine's chest. "I'm glad Pavarotti died," Blaine murmurs back.

Kurt could pull back and huff and scoff and swat at Blaine's shoulder and fuss a joke about that not being funny. Instead he watches the trembling dance of Blaine's eyelashes until they sweep open and they catch gazes. Without a word or telepathic note they both push in and touch lips. This kiss is brief and shallow but not without taking both their breath away.

When they pull away Kurt turns and so does Blaine so their side by side on sides and still with hands clasped between them. Their eyes are set open and on each others and the night is soft and quiet between them and the lighting is soft and quiet around them and the future is far-flung and constant and steady and doesn't matter because _now_ is soft and quiet and between them.


End file.
